Scraplets, part one
Log Title: Scraplets, part one Characters: Dangerzone, Delusion, Discretion, Takedown Location: Valvolux Industrial Center Date: October 11, 2019 TP: Scraplets TP Summary: Having found evidence of scraplets in the city, several of the Dominicons investigate together. Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:Scraplets TP As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 22:08:11 on Friday, 11 October 2019.' Takedown approaches the other Dominicons with a frown. "Hey. I just got a report from one of the guards that patrols the industrial sector. They found chewed metal and what... looks like the remains of a hand in one of the factories." She shakes her head and makes a disgusted face. "So far no one has been reported missing, but I figured we should check it out." Delusion looks up from where she's tinkering on a gun, datapad at hand with the schematics. "Solus Prime mentioned some of our metal is being chewed upon. The damage looks like scraplets to me, so I've been putting together one of the old designs from when they showed up on the outpost." Discretion says, "That will at least make dealing with them in the copious free time we find ourselves with easier." There is the rapid fall of feet down one of the hallways before a knock on the door before a small Guard Femme walks in quickly and comes to attention, saluting Takedown with a somewhat worried verging almost on panic look on her face, "Ma'am, word just got passed that there is a activity at the site where the hand was reported.. a great deal of grinding noise from further in." "Yeah," Takedown agrees with Delusion. "Ratchet and Widget came to the same conclusion." She looks up at the guard arrives, frowning at her report. "OK. I'm heading down there. Either of you want to come with? I could use a comm officer and someone to interrogate witnesses," she winks. Grabbing her stun batons, she's already out the door without even waiting for an answer. Delusion picks up the gun and the datapad. As they head out the door, she flags down one of the Guard. "See that factory seven gets these schematics and makes about a dozen more- we'll need the equipment soon." She walks swiftly after Takedown. "We'll also need a storage method until we can dispose of the little vermin properly," she comments. The Guardmech takes the pad with a salute and disappears quickly in the direciont of Fac7, this particular Guard one of the speedier types. Discretion follows after, "I don't think our T-16 is going to of much use, but I'm sure we'll manage to bullseye more than a few of them." Takedown leads her sisters down to the crime scene. She frowns, all-business once she arrives. She looks at Delusion. "See if you can find any witnesses," she suggests. Glancing at Discretion, she asks, "Picking up anything suspicious over the comms?" The trip to the factory area where the crime scene passes quickly, the time of night leaving most of the citizens inside already. The area around it is cordoned off with a number of Guards scattered around the entire factory where even now grinding sounds are echoing, sounds that definitly are NOT suppose to be coming from a factory. One of the Guards comes to attention at the arrival of the Dominicons, "Ma'am, we moved out of the factory soon as the noises started.. we were not sure if we should of went deeper." He turns and points towards one of the entances nearby, "The hand was found just inside the entrance and had a scattering of chewed up metal around it which we assumed was left over..uhm.. bits of whoever it was." Delusion just barely keeps from rolling her optics, folding her arms as she faces the guard. "The foreman should have a list of people working here, as well as the hours worked. Anyone who didn't leave may well be the owner of the hand. Or eaten. Leave that aside for the moment, however. Did you see anything?" GAME: Takedown PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. The Guard shakes his head, "No, Ma'am. When we saw the chewed metal and the hand we secured the area but didn't go deeper. We have someone trying to track the foreman down but haven't found them yet." Discretion says, "He could be the one that hand belonged to then... Was there any attempt made to find out who was still on the site after the hand was found?" Takedown makes another face at that report. She looks at her sisters again. "Got one of them guns working yet?" she asks hopefully. "Sounds like they're pretty active." While the Double Ds ask good questions, Takedown moves to the door, peering inside curiously. The Guard turns and points towards one of the other Guards to the side, "Miss Screwup there.. Err… Private Dangerzone there was the one who found the hand when she came by on patrol and saw it hadn't been locked down for the night so she did a check of the building but found the hand so didn't go in further." He coughs and looks a bit embarrassed, "And with what we thought it might be we were.. hesitant to send anyone in by themselves and only just a bit ago got more then a few people here." As Takedown peeks in she can see that the room is the main reception area for the factory where workers sign in for each shift and is utterly empty of anything, even the tables and consoles typically there, except for a smattering of chewed pieces and what looks to be about half a hand near the door leading further in. Delusion shrugs. "I haven't had a chance to properly test this one, but I have faith in both the schematics and my own ability to follow them." She offers the gun to Takedown before approaching the Private Dangerzone. "Where, exactly, did you find the hand?" Discretion carefully removes her electro-blaster from its holster to hold it at her hip. The femme looking and listening for any signs of activity, large or small. Takedown accepts the experimental weapon from Delusion with a grin. "I guess there's no better testing site than the field!" she smirks. Nosing open the door, she heads inside, leaving the others to find out more. The Guardfemme looks up from her scanner, jerking a bit before she realizes it was Delusion and shakes her head a bit before she points to the entrance way, "Just inside.." She pauses, finger moving to point towards Takedown as she enters, "Where she just went in.." The room is empty as Takedown enters the reception area.. and the grinding noise seems to die down, still there but the tone has dropped a great deal. Delusion nods. "And how long ago was it found?" a lot can happen in a short time. Dangerzone seems to get herself back under control and thinks for a moment, "A cycle at most. I tried to radio in a call for backup but it overloaded and shorted.." She waves a hand upwrds at some blackened armor along her head, "But my partner made it around this side fairly quickly and passed the request on." Discretion positions herself outside the door so she can back up Takedown if needed, and still hear the questions and answers. Takedown frowns as the noise dies down. She stops stock still to try to hear exactly from where the quieter noise is coming. Delusion hmms. "Are such issues common for you?" she asks politely, turning to peer at the blackened area, looking for exterior signs of entry through the armor. Dangerzone shrugs a bit, "I tend to.. overload systems.. with how my systems work. Experiment gone bad. Energy doesnt always go where it should." She freezes a bit as the noise dies down but shakes it off quickly as she flexes her hands, little currents dancing along them. The Guardsmech moves up as well as the sound dies down, entering the reception area behind Takedown, a small cannon of somekind deplying on his shoulder. Discretion steps into the room; taking up a spot off of, and slightly behind one of Takeson'a ahoulders. Not seeing any sign of scraplets on the unfortunate femme in front of her, Delusion nods at the explanation. "Stay here, then. We'll investigate." She turns back to follow Takedown into the factory. The sound seems to be rising and falling, growing louder each time before falling low again and seems to be coming from furhter in from behind the closed door, though a glance through the windows in the door shows nothing in the hallway, with a large door furhter down and a handful of doors along each side. Takedown sighs. "I guess here goes nothing." Without waiting or warning, Takedown kicks open the door, aiming the special gun in as it opens. Discretion raises her blaster as Takedown starts her movement, and by the time the door is swinging open has the weapon trained past her teammate; ready to react on a moment's notice. The doors slam open to either side of the hallway but before Takedown can go much further the noise raises a fever pitch.. and the wall next to her just falls apart as a swarm of teeth chews through it and a swarm of black Scraplets swarm through it.. and right into and over the Guardmech who had been following behind Takedown. There is a brief shout of surprise that quickly turns into a scream as the swarm of about a dozen doesnt just chew up the Mech but seems to focus on his chest and a shower of electricl sparks as the little monsters seem to burrow straight for his Spark... and as he falls back they all just swivel in place and looks towards the Dominicons, with optics flashing red. (TO BE CONTINUED) Log session ending at 23:58:21 on Friday, 11 October 2019.